Marco Polo
"Marco Polo" is the 8th episode of Season 5 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 60th overall episode of the series. Written by Michael Imperioli and directed by John Patterson, it originally aired on April 25, 2004. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn DiScala as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Katherine Narducci as Charmaine Bucco * and Steve Buscemi as Tony Blundetto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Ray Abruzzo as Little Carmine * Tom Aldredge as Hugh De Angelis * Allison Bartlett as Gwen McIntyre * Chris Caldovino as Billy Leotardo * Toni Kalem as Angie Bonpensiero * Joe Maruzzo as "Joey Peeps" * Joe Santos as Angelo Garepe * Paul Schulze as Father Phil Intintola * Suzanne Shepherd as Mary De Angelis * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Frankie Valli as Rusty Millio * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Will Janowitz as Finn DeTrolio * Bruce Kirby as Dr. Russ Fegoli * Matthew Del Negro as Brian Cammarata * Marianne Leone as Joanne Moltisanti * Dennis Aloia as Justin Blundetto * Kevin Aloia as Jason Blundetto * Rae Allen as Quintina Blundetto * Jessica Dunphy as Devin Pillsbury * Garry Pastore as Jerry Basile * Barbara Caruso as Lena Fegoli * Samrat Chakrabarti as Dr. Onkar Singh * Allison Dunbar as Nicole Lupertazzi * Louis Mustillo as Sal Vitro * Tony Siragusa as Frankie Cortese * Erin Stutland as Heather Prostitute * Philip Larocca as Edward "Duke" Bonpensiero Episode recap As tensions rise in New York, Little Carmine is recruiting supporters in exchange for new washing machines. However, their business is interrupted when Little Carmine's party boat, recently refurbished, is found damaged and sinks. Meanwhile, Tony meets with Johnny and agrees to pay for the damage to Phil's vehicle in the recent car chase. To save money, Tony has the work done in the late Pussy's body shop, now run by his widow Angie. Phil is uncooperative with Angie, and claims numerous problems with the car. In response, Tony sends Tony B to accompany Phil back to the shop. Despite Tony B determining the car to be fine, Phil sticks Angie with the cost of $2,000 to replace a seat. Tony B then meets with Phil's aide, Joey Peeps. Tony B meets Tony at the Bada Bing to deliver him his cut from the car airbag scheme. He uses the opportunity to ask for more jobs, but his cousin tells him to be patient. Little Carmine's crew begins courting Tony B through Angelo, his old prison buddy. Angelo and Rusty approach Tony B and offer him a freelance job: to assassinate Joey in retaliation for Johnny's hit on Lorraine. Tony B, knowing that Tony wants to keep his family out of New York hostilities, turns them down. Carmela's father, Hugh De Angelis, accidentally falls off the roof of her house and injures himself. Carmela plans a large surprise 75th birthday party for him, but tells Tony that he should not attend due to their separation. After Junior ruins the surprise by telling Hugh that he would not be attending his party, Hugh gets involved with planning the occasion. His wife Mary reveals to him that Russ Fegoli, an old friend of the couple, will be attending with his wife. However, when Hugh gets word that Tony is not invited, he demands the "man of the house" attend. Carmela reluctantly invites Tony on short notice. When Tony arrives at the party, Mary seems embarrassed by his behavior: Tony plays with grill sausages, cracks crude jokes, and confuses Fegoli's doctorates. He presents Hugh with a Beretta Giubileo shotgun, but Fegoli passive aggressively notes that the best Berettas are never legally sold outside Italy. Afterwards, Tony tosses the now-devalued shotgun into the trunk of the car. Later, as the guests begin to leave, Mary apologizes for Tony's conduct to the Fegolis. However, Carmela expresses disgust at her mother, commending Tony for his gift to her father and his good treatment of the guests. As Artie leads the younger guests in a game of Marco Polo, Tony and A.J. grab Carmela and throw her in the pool. After everyone else is out of the pool, Tony and Carmela find themselves alone. A few kisses in the pool lead to the two of them spending the night together. Tony B admires and envies Tony's wealth and family. Back home, he finds his sons are dissatisfied with returning to their own home after they had so much fun at the Sopranos' home. He is shocked to find they stole A.J.'s 1996 Summer Olympics pin collection, justifying their action as A.J. having so many goods that he would not even notice anything missing. The next morning, Tony B calls Rusty and agrees to do the hit. He finds Joey in his car outside a New York brothel and shoots him along with his female companion. Tony B's foot is injured when the vehicle rolls over it, causing him to limp back to his car to make his getaway.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 5